The present invention relates: to a semiconductor device and its manufacturing technology; and for example to a technology effectively applicable to a semiconductor device having a redistribution layer and its manufacturing technology.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-4210 (Patent Literature 1), a technology of inhibiting a pad for external coupling installed in a redistribution layer containing copper (Cu) as the main component from peeling off is described. Concretely, a pad for external coupling to which a wire is coupled is formed integrally so as to cover the top surface and side surface of the redistribution layer. It is thereby said that the contact area between the redistribution layer and the pad for external coupling increases and hence the pad for external coupling is inhibited from peeling off from the redistribution layer.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-5721 (Patent Literature 2), a technology of forming a circuit pattern over a wiring substrate by pressing a die to the wiring substrate is described.